VeggieTales Music Video Collection 2
A new video with lots and lots of music, and a fanmade sequel to VeggieTales Music Video Collection. It's not a sing-along, just a big collection of some of the songs on VeggieTales. Maddie appears hosting it. (Somehow she fits on the countertop, and Larry is questioning that...again...) Songs Included VeggieTales Group (Theme).jpg|VeggieTales Theme Song 330px-VeggieTales The Hopperena - Silly Song.jpg|The Hopperena 185px-2007-VeggieTales-MoeAndTheBigExi-6.jpg|Oh Lone Stranger 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreatPie.jpg|Ballad of the Pie War 640px-Larry-Boy Theme Song 0002.jpg|LarryBoy Theme Song Astonishingwigs.jpg|Astonishing Wigs Toof.jpg|Happy Tooth Day Madame.jpg|I'm So Blue Lovemylips.jpg|Love My Lips Kiltsandstilts.jpg|Kilts and Stilts Mr. Nezzer.png|Most Beautiful Gals Theyodelingveteranarian.jpg|The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Bubbly bubble bubble rap.jpg|Bubble Rap Mrlunt nightbeforeeaster.png|My Aunt Came Back 74486.jpg|Oh Santa! 79FA694EB5FF865C76967ED914BBAE8B.jpg|Schoolhouse Polka C828641025F51F4FB8B1FFAD476DA0F6.jpg|Larry's High Silk Hat Vtalesitsameaningfullife2.jpg|110 Percent Maxresdefault.jpg|BFF (Best Friends Forever) Joshua1.jpg|Because I Listened 2091147 l2.jpg|I Love My Duck 2125789 l1.jpg|God Is Bigger Jimmy01.png|Too Much Is Bad! Haman.jpg|Haman's Song Hischeeseburger.jpg|His Cheeseburger Thewaterbuffalosong.jpg|The Water Buffalo Song Pizzaangel.jpg|Pizza Angel D9684C89BEE0C61AE1348D55C7F31924.jpg|Dance of the Cucumber Junior Asparagus.jpg|When We Treat God's Creatures 1993 Veggie Daniel.JPG|Fear Not, Daniel Bmdd-veggie-tales-5.jpg|Lend a Little Hand VeggieFour. SL289 V397582465 .jpg|You and You Alone 12257EE941AD50208B09632189D91584.jpg|Gated Community D99af660-67f4-4a39-9e20-99346e72df3b.jpg|113 Years Ago TBOLJ1 409.jpg|Happy Ki-Ya Birthday 185px-Peas(Josh).jpg|Keep Walking 3atthestore.jpg|The League of Incredible Vegetables'''' 433px-S-Cape.jpg|Taco Monkey.jpg|Monkey Little house.jpg|Solid Stuff DSC04388.JPG|Promised Land 6388.jpg|Song of the Cebu 91px-Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|It's Life's Story Sportutilityvehicle.jpg|Sport Utility Vehicle Larry Touchdown.jpg|Finish Strong! CavisChristmas.jpg|Please Give Dothemooshu.jpg|Do the Moo Shoo Download.jpg|Happy River For Enjoyment.jpg|The Rumor Weed Song Sneezeifyouneedto.jpg|Sneeze If You Need To Mybabyelf.jpg|My Baby Elf Grapes of wrath 149 1365693264.jpg|The Grapes of Wrath Wherehaveallthestaplersgone.jpg|Where Have All the Staplers Gone? Stuck in The Hole.jpg|Busy, Busy 4232-veggietales-the-penniless-princess.jpg|God's Little Princess Veggie-tales-princess-and-the-popstar-scene.jpg|Right Where I Belong Vtalesdukeandgreatpiewar3.jpg|What Can A Baby Do? YXBOdUIwbmRsYTgx o veggietales---sumo-of-the-opera.jpg|A Joking Sumo Lylethekindlyviking.jpg|Not So Fast MV5BMTQxNzE3MjkyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzU5MTE1Nw@@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg|Radio Sweetheart LeagueGroup.jpg|Show Some Respect! 2283670 l3.jpg|The Great I Am LTKV3 166.jpg|What Do You Think You're Doing? 2091110 l4.jpg|The Battle Is Not Ours GWMTFT1 106.jpg|The Forgiveness Song Veggie-tales-the-toy-that-saved-christmas-16.jpg|Can't Believe It's Christmas RG Lennyandmom.jpg|Things Will Get Better Nickwfish.jpg|Greece, Greece, Greece Larrytrain.jpg|Precious Child Oh Joy.jpg|Temptation Song Sheerluckholmesgoldenruler.jpg|Call on Us RSB1 833.jpg|Stand! Endangeredlove.jpg|Endangered Love Darby.jpg|What Should I Buy? 500px-Asparagus family by artist892-d3hi450-1-.jpg|Take a Look at the Beauty Veg01.jpg|A Little More of This Milward(Christmas).jpg|It's Our Big Break 138px-Baby Bear Final.jpg|Good Morning Mr. Mayor Vtaleswizardofhas1.jpg|You Can Always Come Home 2125787 l4.jpg|The Bunny Song Default.jpg|Woody's Song 180px-Belly Button Card.jpg|Bellybutton Song thepirateswhodontdoanything-300x225.jpg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything The Chipmunks in Dave's Car.png|A Little Bit of This Maclarry the stinky cheese battle.jpg|We're Barber-barians Veggie-tales-sweetpea-beauty-prince-larry-and-petunia-blessings-abound-mommy.jpg|More Beautiful Cassie.jpg|When I Think of Easter L 2076383 00ac3f24.jpg|Can't Smile Without Ewe Princessnice 2.png|No Matter What LBAFFOS2 117.jpg|It's Laura's Fault Merry Larry, Christina and T-Bot tied to a tree.png|No Defense! GoodForTheGrabbing-300x225.jpg|Good For the Grabbing 30131320 .jpg|The Audition Song MacLarryAboutToThrowTheTwoLoafersInThePit.png|I'm Too Young to Die! still03.jpg|Message from the Lord MerryLarryandLuna.png|I'm Boo ReggiePhilipAndMerryLarry.png|That's What Christmas Needs TBOLJ2 653.jpg|I'm Blue MATBE1 035.jpg|The Boy that We Call Moe MerryLarryonHovercraftChair.png|What Would Philip Fleagle Think? BuzzLightyearPoster.png|I Love Being a Superhero! 61748-badsheephaircut-md.jpg|The Worst Barber-Barian Lancetheturtle.jpg|Lance the Turtle Break it bob by kenny boy-d7hhzj8.jpg|Break it, Break-it Bob WrappedMyselfChristmas.jpg|Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas Journey to a New World.png|Fulfilling Hopes and Dreams KingXerxes.jpg|King Noah's No Good! VIS Luna.jpg|Keep Holding On to Your Grips 11065882_10153098335340491_5497265005082935434_n.png|Basketball sippycup.jpg|Sippy Cup 9f7654efdedcd3eb87362f1a20afbc4f.jpg|Luck Shack DennisandLanny.jpg|How it Used to Be BuzzSinging (2).png|I Couldn't Sail No Longer Jessie.png|The Yodeling Cowgirl of the West Jimmy and jerry gourd.jpg|Hey Jerb AlvinTalksOfFiasco.png|A Rockstar's Superstardom 3711b0d9-1e9c-4365-bef0-52f2cf8f3aac.jpg|It's Time to See the Wizard Category:Fanon Works Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000